Vampires
History No one knows quite when or where vampires first appeared. The first recorded sighting was over 5,000 years ago when hunters and miners started going missing during their trips. It wasn't until almost 1000 years later that the first vampire was seen, lurking on the edge of a barbarian camp. None can say for sure what drew them from their place in the shadows, but it began a long, dark period of death. In the modern world, the existence of the night's children has been wiped from the records by world leaders, fearing the mass panic should the information once again become public. In most major cities, vampires have integrated themselves into society, largely taking jobs on the night shift, to prevent accidentally revealing themselves. They are rumored to be one of the oldest civilizations on Earth, and as such, many of the oldest members have worked their ways into positions of political and economic power. Notable Vampires of Garden City Edmond Crawford, Founder/Leader of the Agemos Clan and Crawford Enterprises (More to come) Characteristics Vampires are most commonly pale and thin with dark eyes and thin hair. They often retain their natural hair color, though over time, the hair will continue to lose its color. Many vampires can, and indeed do, choose to hide behind glamours, allowing them to appear in any way they choose. There are some vampires who, through methods often kept as tightly-held secrets, have managed to naturally maintain their agelessness through centuries. Those vampires are often seen in political, economic, and other public positions, where their appearance is too important to leave up to magic. All vampires awake from their turning with two sets of thin, razor-sharp fangs, which can be withdrawn at will into sheathes that sit directly behind each of the vampire's canines. This allows them not only to fit in more easily, but to prevent any accidental injuries. Being undead, vampires' bodies are almost totally shut down. Their hearts do not beat and they do not need to breathe, although many continue to, out of pure habit if nothing else. They are capable of remaining sexually active, but as with most other organs, their reproductive systems shut down upon their 'death' and can no longer produce offspring. The heart and brain remain vital parts of their anatomy, however. While they can heal from many wounds, if the heart or brain are destroyed, a vampire will die. Beheading is also an effective method of killing vampires, however in some cases, while the body ceases to function, the head may continue to live for several minutes before both are broken down into ash. Character guidelines Players who want to create a vampire in Coridan will need to heed the following guidelines. *While immortal, vampires are not invincible. They are stronger than humans and much faster, however their bodies can sustain damage just as easily. If injured, a vampire will heal quickly, depending on the severity of the injury, however they must feed on living blood in order to do so. :: Vampires can be repelled using a religious object, but only if the wielder holds true faith'. The same is true of holy water. Fire is effective, regardless of faith.'' *No vampire is immune to the sun. However, if an object is enchanted when the vampire is first turned, it will provide protection from the sun. This charm must be a physical object and it must be enchanted within two hours of the vampire's turning or the magic, unique to each individual, will be lost forever and another opportunity will never be given. :: These charms do not provide total protection from the sun. A vampire will still be weakened considerably. Extended exposure to the sun can still lead to death, even with the charm. *All vampires are capable of shapeshifting. However, they are limited to two forms. The most common forms are mist, bats, birds of prey, and many nocturnal creatures. :: If a vampire is outdoors at sunrise, they will be stuck in whatever form they currently hold, and they will still be weakened by the sun. Mist form is the most dangerous to the vampire, as it can dissipate, leading to the vampire's death. If caught in an alternate form at sunrise, the vampire must wait until sunset to return to their natural form. Shifting during the day, of any kind, is impossible. *All vampires are required to have a compulsion. This is an obsessive compulsive need to perform some act that will hinder the vampire. Some examples include: :: ''Cannot enter a residence without verbal permission from the owner', 'must count every grain in a bag or pile of rice, must stack coins in order of value, cannot cross running water. The player may choose their compulsion. *Once a character becomes a vampire, they cannot change into anything else. Vampires cannot become living again, nor can they be turned into werewolves. Likewise, a werewolf cannot become a vampire. However, any other race can be turned.